Anna is Mine
by Rie Mizuki
Summary: It is weird. Something has changed, but he couldn't put his finger to express it. And that "something" was entirely enough to make him realize that the ending are just the beginning. (Prologue before Facade)
1. Something Strange

**Wohooo! At last, I gained some idea for another story. Taken at the Patch Arc when Yoh and the others went into Chou Senji Ryakettsu Training before the Shaman Tournament (Between Chapter 111-112). Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

It was weird. As he tried to comprehend it, he couldn't help, but to bring the thoughts with him. When she suddenly appeared by the souvenir shop and tried to buy the keychain only with 380 yen, something had struck him as he saw her face to face.

Something has changed, but he couldn't put his finger to express it.

Does she change? Perhaps, the answer was yes. She looked quite different that he saw her 3 months ago. She looked a bit taller, skinnier and her eyes were sharper. Or maybe is it her hair? She recently didn't use the headband to cover her hair and let her beautiful blond hair loose…

And her 'venom' words still there. Well, perhaps, he just hasn't met her… for a long time.

Is that really what bothering him…?

"_At any rate, I'm worried about you getting weak. No one else will do anything about it, so I'm not going let it happen." – Anna, Chapter 109_

The word "_worried_" was now worrying him. He knew very much that his fiancé wasn't the type that could utter that word easily. He glanced to the girl beside him, only to have a blank stare for her golden eyes.

A… blank… stare…

And she just said, "Of course," when he said that 'she's-looked-not-in-a-good-mood.'

Things are getting weirder.

"Phew…" He even still shocked at how things walked so fast around him. Faust joined their team, Harusame was repaired in no time and—

The training. Something was really off…

"Nee, Yoh."

Manta distracted his mind and made him saw towards his little friend beside him. "What is it, Manta?"

"I've been calling you several times already and you didn't hear. Something's on your mind?"

"Ah, Well…" He really embarrassed that he caught dreaming at the daylight. Then, he realized that the blond girl beside him already gone. "By the way, where is Anna?"

"She said that she went up to her room first," said Manta while gave him a weird stare as if asking that he was deaf or not for not hearing Anna. "Really, Yoh. You're spacing out too much lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah." His little friend kicked a stray stone on his way, while suddenly an idea struck on his head. "By the way, did I've told you about the first thing that happened when arrived at America?"

Yoh raised his eyebrows confused, until not for a long time, it settled down into a worried frown.

* * *

_I'm tired_. Yes, she could feel that very much clearly without being said. It's been days since she arrived at Patch Village and she never had a good night sleep afterwards. She could have been complaining about how hot and boring about this city, but she hadn't, because she knew what worrying her about.

And remembering it only made her headache.

"… Then, there's Hao, I presume. If that new friend of us said it right, it might become troublesome."

*Snap!

Anna's stomach jolted. Those words seemed affected her so much that successfully made her sat straight instantly. She glanced at Faust who said those just for a while and then sighed to keep her heartbeat from racing.

But it was not until she crossed her eyes to him. Yoh's deadly locked eyes.

She suddenly wavered. Not many kinds of time her fiancé could make her like this and he should have a very good reason behind it. It wasn't need more time for her to realize that he was actually staring at her for some quite time before, notified her at how long she was lost to her thoughts.

Nothing was said. Well, almost perhaps, if Tamao didn't barge in unintentionally.

"Anna-sama, umm…" She looked hesitant, while 90% of it was drove by fear of her. "You-you looked pale… Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Automatically she touched her forehead and noticed how her sweats raining her. "Oh, it's just I felt hot. This city doesn't give anything much worth after all."

A bit taken aback, but her reason made sense. Tamao nodded innocently and sensed that the village was a bit hot. She sighed, but she knew that she won't fool the guy across her. I was new news for Yoh to hear Anna blaming about the natural situation around her, which his brows went to frown.

It was a sign for her to get out from that place for a while.

"I'll buy a handkerchief in the next store," said Anna as she rose up for her chair and walked leaving Yoh's band. "Don't ever try to cheat on your electric chair, Yoh. Or else, you won't get dinner."

And then she left, didn't even hear of Yoh's answer or his complaining. But surprisingly, he didn't do any both of them. While he usually had his legs shaking uncontrollably in that hell's training, he seemed could conquer it well today.

His eyes never strayed away from her, looking at her every step intensely to the souvenir shop beside them.

"Lyserg…"

Ryu's mourning was the first one who made him settled down and looked other way than his beloved. As the rocket guy didn't stop crying since weeks ago, it was natural for him to be slightly affected about this melancholic term.

"Lyserg… Where are you, Lyserg…?"

"Really, you— such a hopeless wart."

"Well, we couldn't help it, Tokageroh-san," said Faust tried to make the situation at ease. "Losing someone important must be hard for all of us. Let just him be for a while."

Yoh quietly took his sigh away. He couldn't ever hide his qualms toward this problem. He was worried, the same as Ryu. But with the load of things that suddenly came yesterday, was enough to make his mind blew up. Especially when Anna was…

His eyes went wide up. The black pearl eyes were suddenly reflecting his fiancé… with someone beside her.

The blond girl was carefully looked at the handkerchief on the box in front of the shop, lost in her consideration toward which one she should buy. She was considering two handkerchiefs with the same design and pattern, only to be distinguished by opposite color, dark blue and soft pink. The thought of buying those two and gave one for Yoh was settled on her mind, until she glanced at the blazing red one, the same color as her scarf, laid on her eyes.

"I prefer to have the red one. It suits you better, of course."

"!"

She gasped, making the two handkerchiefs loose on her hands as she heard the voice. Again, it was very near, much more like she had it before, without any intention of taking distance.

"Sure you love red, hm? Let me buy it for you, if you want."

"What are you doing here… Hao…?"

A long peculiar silence. The sound of wind was just the only one that was heard as the situation went by. But, Hao seemed didn't affect by those strange atmosphere at all and went nearer to have a peak from Anna's shoulder.

"What is it? Getting nervous?" Hao smiled mischievously and was getting darker as he glanced at Anna in a close look, making her beads shaken by his furyoku. "Well, don't be. Since you will be my wife after all."

*BLAM!

A sudden slam from nearby area shocked the girl and made the attentions suddenly gathered to the other side. Of course it took Hao's attention and he already knew who it was, while Anna seemed frozen on her place for a minute before she turned her head slowly.

It was Yoh. He was standing looked at them and clearly noticing that he was the one made the table she drank her tea before, tore into a mess. His hands power must be… over-exceed her expectations.

"My, my. What a nuisance," Hao combed his hair on his fingers calmly, despite the situation was tense enough to be relaxed like that. "It's very rare to see you like this. Got jealous, Yoh?"

The young man gripped his flicked his sword sheath's mouth and glared dangerously as a reply. "Leave. Her. Now."

Yoh stated his words clearly. Although his tone was down, it was enough to inform everyone for not making a mess with him.

He wasn't jealous. He was obviously very very angry.

Hao, in the other hand, only raised his eyebrows, as if he found this situation interesting. "Well, I think that's some cute of you," The long haired man smiled widely, "Little brother."

Now everybody stung. _Little brother…?_ What does he mean by…?

But, when Anna's eyes clashed on Yoh, she understood everything.

"Oh, perhaps, you need a little time to discuss it, Yoh?" Again, that man hit his nerves, but now, in the worst possible way for the young shaman. "Then, I'll give you some time. Just don't break it more than it already should. Anyway, she'll be mine from the start."

And then, he disappeared. More than anyone can feel and hear, he was proceeding his way faster than they could expect. As the others started to take their stolen breath, Yoh was far more worried to the effect of that man's words.

Anna's eyes said it all. And now he should encountered with it in the time he didn't expect.

* * *

**Next Chapter = An Asakura's Fate**


	2. An Asakura's Fate

**I'm back! Now, still on fire. Just hope I can update this regularly ^^**

* * *

"_I wonder. Why Hao is so interested in Anna?"_

"_Because he said that he likes her and very suited to be an Asakura's bride. Don't you think it gives you some creeps?"_

Now, they walked in silence. It was obvious after all, since they weren't the loud type from the start. It was quiet, peculiar quiet. Anna was walking forward, while Yoh followed behind her. There was no one around. They knew what the situation was about.

A spark of misunderstanding started its fire.

Yoh's eyes locked on her. Absolutely worried and perhaps, a slight of guilty on his heart. Walking behind her gave him disadvantage for not seeing her expression, which for some other people, it would be hell. But, his curiosity won him and he added a little speed to his steps, only to be in one line in her and found some unpredictable scene.

She was flat. Very normal to the tendency of daydreaming.

And Yoh started to be disturbed with what he has.

"Anna."

The blond girl's soul went back into her vessel and gave him a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

Yoh had endured this question for days and she should already know that it wasn't his type to be so worried about her. As she broke again their stare and looked again on her path, she nodded and gave a small "Un."

And it was enough to drive him crazy.

*Tap!

Anna stopped her motion and so did Yoh. As her right wrist was now possessed in Yoh's hands, both of them took a full break after a long silence that occurred almost three hours ago.

"What is it?" asked Anna slightly glanced at him.

"You're not looking good," said Yoh in a soft, yet determined tone. "Is something bothers you, Anna?"

The girl turned her face from him and shook her head slowly.

"Is it… about Hao?"

Now, Anna didn't answer. Yoh's blood started to race.

"I know you were facing him earlier before coming here."

"Yoh, please…" Anna's voice started to waver, while she still refused to see her fiancé. "Just trust me…"

The young man didn't answer. It seemed they need a time to dip down the message carefully before taking the next action. While Yoh seemed didn't give her answer, her left hands suddenly touched the blue beads that hanging on her neck quietly, which remembering her the scene how it's shaken by 'that man' presence.

For Yoh, it was a sign which he started to know it well what's behind it.

"Alright," he held her hand in his and continued his walk slowly so she could follow him. "Let's go together."

Anna, in the other hand, confused. She never thought about having this kind of response and it stunned her. A pain suddenly stung in her heart, which she didn't know why clearly, but she had a prediction.

She leaned herself closer to Yoh's arm as she found her source of comfort, in the midst of everything she didn't want to face for now.

* * *

The wide tatami field, light candles and a Japanese's type house, in the middle of deserted place. Asakura really knew their thing when it came into facilities and always made it traditional yet neat place. It was a big question at how the Asakura's elders had their significant place only for seven days from Yoh's arrival to Patch Village. But, it seemed Mikihisa was the cause.

"I heard about Mikihisa, that you were confronted Hao in the middle way of your journey."

Yohmei, as usual, wasn't the type to dilly dally before the main talk, just like how he used to send Yoh went to Aomori to meet Anna. "I acknowledge that he was one of the strange guys. No one can read his mind clearly. But, I believe that he has a motive to meet you in that kind of situation."

"Perhaps, it was just about time," Kino added. "As you have heard from Mikihisa, it is true that he was your brother, and also, your fateful encounter."

The raven mask man was sitting in the other side of family gathering, with Tamao beside him. While Yoh and Anna was confronted the two elders, it seemed he was in the side of listening at this time. As the two younger couple was drowning into silence since the first time they talked about Yoh and Hao's origin as the preface, Anna was the one who voicing up first.

"This is the first time I've ever heard about it."

"And it is wavered you? But, I suppose, Anna, Yoh had a good consideration for hiding this truth from you." Yoh turned his face to the other side than Anna, as if heavy to acknowledge that Kino's words were right. "Yoh's very existence in this family was to defeat Hao. It was his fate as an Asakura's heir, at the right moment since he was born."

"That's a very selfish of you to say so, indeed," Anna's venom words didn't see who they attacked. It showed how brave she was in front of authorities, especially when she wanted shielding Yoh from something that used him for self-interest.

Yohmei sighed. "All of us do realize it, Anna. We knew what responsibility may occur from giving that statement, but it was something that should be handed. Yoh's fight toward Hao wasn't something for our ideal self for atonement, but it was connected more to the human's existence in the next life." Then, the old man hardened his stare. "If Hao was being left to become a Shaman King, everyone will be extinguished. And you don't need to complain that Yoh should be the Shaman King, since I know how much you trusted him. But perhaps, your consideration toward our conversation now should be remembering too at how terrifying he was, especially you already contacted with his power directly."

Anna settled down, although a moment of shock still clearly on her face. In the same time, Yoh glanced at her, trying to find something from her reaction.

"By the way," Kino's voice distracted Yoh. "Let's talk to the main topic. The main purpose of calling you both here is about you, Anna."

"Huh? Me…?"

"Yes. About you and Hao."

If both of the young ones heart could fall to the ground, the feeling would be the same like it. For Anna, it was like having a bomb on her head and made her suddenly numbed, didn't know what to think. She automatically glanced at Yoh and a bit taken aback as he saw his face was the same hardened as her.

"Let me get straight to the point, Anna," said Kino continued calmly. "From the information we have, you had met Hao when you arrived in America."

"Yes."

"And we were having something unpredictable at that time, much to our worries. Just for your sake, Anna, we have to break your engagement with Yoh."

"What…?!"

"Grandma!"

"Cool down, Yoh!" Yohmei interrupted before almost got up and persuaded him to sit down again with no avail. "Our reason behind it was to protect Anna, more to your considerations toward your feelings."

"You should already know, Yoh. 'That man' was interested in Anna," explained Kino. "If you regarded Anna as an important person for you, you should know what danger lays for her if you both still going on. This fight is Asakura's responsibility and we cannot let anyone to be sacrificed more than it should be. Anna is included." Then, she looked at her dear disciple. "You should already understand that Yoh and your level of furyoku could not face his power for now. And making him tensely see you or Yoh for these recent times might provoke something unnecessary, whilst we wanted to avoid that. In the worst case, Yoh and Hao would face each other before its time and it would be very dangerous for both of you. So, I gave this into your consideration, Anna."

"But, Yoh won't lose!"

"And if he did, what was left? You'll be forcing marrying him if that goes on." Yohmei stared at the standing Itako calmly, although his eyes shown sadness just the way she did. "Perhaps, that's one our culture does, although we didn't want it and it doesn't have any effect since he might do anything he wants. It isn't that I didn't trust Yoh will prevail, but keeping you safe was one of the most priorities since we raised and responsible for your lives. This term isn't for eternal. When Yoh finished his Shaman Fight and defeat Hao, you'll be together again as before if both of you still liked to have it."

Now, it was silenced. Both of the elders now looked at Yoh who was already sitting again, while no one knew what went in his mind. Anna could only clenched her beads tightly, didn't know what to say more, since she realized understood everything that they were just said.

But, if she must went out, where should she go back? Her only place to belong was—

And Yoh was the only one they waited to give decision.

"Of course," Anna's heart stopped for a second. "I refuse."

A low, yet absolute tone was covering the area. It froze everyone there and mostly to Anna. Yoh, at last, rose up, while said, "I do clearly understand what you're worrying about, but perhaps, we already accustomed to this term. I believe in Anna and I believe hers too."

As he already stood well, he looked onto his grandparents with the sharpest and most determined eyes that he ever shown. "Anna is mine. Please don't separate us."

It was more to a declaration than a pleading.

**Next Chapter! Endless Miscommunication**


	3. Endless Miscommunication

**Here goes nothing! The next chapter =D. Thank you for "ppp", "Rumia", "joekatoey" and B.C for the review! Hope you read it to the end =D**

* * *

Moments passed, only to reminiscence that the time was slowly wasted into a battle of stares. Both Yoh and Anna still on their place, and so did the rest of the families. With all his determined words, he clearly gave an enough respect to his elders, which gradually touched them. Mikihisa, in the other way, only sighed, continued by Tamao's cowering from the high pressure over the air.

"Well then," Yohmei then nodded slightly. "If you wish that so, then we still need to separate both of you for a while."

"Jii-chan!"

"Listen! We'll ask Anna about this first. It wasn't like you to be all jumpy and possessive like that."

Yoh bit his lips. He knew that he should strain himself this time, since what his grandfather said was right. He was very much panicked like no other time before and somehow realized that he was passed over the line.

But, if he was possessive—… Perhaps, he preferred to be called as such person for now rather than losing the bet that couldn't lose for his entire life.

If this was gambling, the only choice he had now is to raise the stake without moving down.

And Anna seemed already had the same mind with him, tried to get solution toward this critical conversation.

"Anna," Both of the young people turned to Kino. "If you wished to stay in Yoh's side, you need to train. As I said before, both of your power isn't enough to face that man. The only solution is to make both of you mastered the Chou Senji Ryakettsu."

"For Yoh, it is a necessity. But, I think it might be difficult for you, Anna, if you understand what I'm trying to point at."

Again, Anna was edged. Her situation was getting worse when Yoh looked at her questioningly, making her as the one who hide something now. "So," Kino continued. "Because of that reason, we decided to separate you for a while just to make you focused on each other training. Do you hear me, both of you?"

Kino had her reason for asking the last question as the young ones in front of her was sunk into deepest clash of stares. If they could depict it, maybe this was the first time they could see Anna in her most vulnerable side in front of many people. Yoh seemed had scanning her well, but it still didn't change her answer.

"Yes," said Anna after she broke the stares first and looked at the tatami below her hesitantly. "And let me have time with Yoh. I need to talk with him before we begin."

* * *

"Ahh… your team does train well." Manta was walked on the lonely path of Patch Village. It was already dark at that time and everyone seemed already warmed themselves on their shelters. "But, thanks for letting me see your training today. I wonder what I've done for the rest of the day if you didn't invite me to join you guys."

"Nah, that's fine," said Horo-Horo lightly. "Since you brought a lot of stuff to be eaten today, I won't complain if you came to our training field every day."

"And sure to bring some milk for Ren," added Chocolove. "That's your ticket to join our show. But, well, surely your laid back friend is very busy, eh? He even didn't have time to hang out with you just for a minute in a day."

"Well, Yoh had his own training," said Manta before started to cry when tried to imagine it. "And it's hell. I prefer not to disturb him."

"Hahaha! You're right, Manta. Perhaps, that senile girl needed some fresh air to let him go for— Hey, why are you here?"

The shortest man in the team was confused. But, not until he saw what's in front of him.

"Amidamaru?"

"Shh… quiet."

Now, a stern voice. Without glancing, everybody already knew who it was. As they turned their head to the left, they found that the tongari shaman was already laid his back on the bamboo fences 50 meters from them. "Surely can't you be quiet? Even the neighbor would be disturbed by your voice."

"Ren! You bas—"

"Shut up, Horo-Horo. Didn't I say to be quiet?" Ren cut him almost in a slow and dangerous voice while pointed his Kwan Dao in a second to his nose. "By the way, where's my milk?"

"Milk?"

"Yeah," Ren lay again on the fences and extremely calm, as if he didn't want to raise his voice without reason. "If you forgot, get back and take one. I'll be waiting here."

"What?! Why should I—"

"Alright, alright, we're going." Chocolove cut the blue boy by covered his mouth and dragged him onwards. "Just be sure you don't come home late, Ren. We've got to wake up early for tomorrow's training."

And then the afro boy waved a goodbye while dragging the stupid furious blue boy at hand. Mic the Jaguar took a glance a while to Ren and then to Amidamaru before he followed his master, noticing that something was quiet off. Manta waved them a good bye while saying, "Thank you for today! See you tomorrow!"

It was a quite happy night for him despite he couldn't do something for Yoh. His frustrating feelings because he knew he couldn't help his best friend and could only watch were being mended as he saw their clown training. "Guess, that's it," said Manta satisfied. "Alright, Amidamaru, let's—"

But, his sunken heart was again come to fill him as he saw Amidamaru blocked out his way with his hands.

"Don't block him, Samurai. He needs to know," Ren's words suddenly came to part them before Manta could ask anything to the ghost. Surprisingly, the Chinese shaman was looked so serious, yet had deep sad eyes on him. "Let him come and hear."

Amidamaru obeyed, more to Manta's surprise that he obliged for the first time what Ren's said. And it was not long for Manta to follow his path of instruction as he walked in clueless to the place where Ren was.

Is there something happened in Yoh's house?

"Like I said, this is not about Shaman Fight, Anna! This is about us!"

A shout, felt like a thunder. Manta knew that it wasn't his best friend's type to shout her fiancé's name without any good conscience. And heard him to confront his beloved face to face, was the first time the short man's ever had.

"What else needed to be talked about 'us'?"

"And this is about you!" Yoh didn't back down, made the situation scarier. "Honestly, Anna, I'll tell you this for thousand times. We realize that we need to fight this together, but it doesn't mean you have to face those dangers alone."

"So, are you." Confronted Anna in the same dissatisfied. "What's worth with those words if you're still hiding things from me?"

Yoh's voice suddenly died down. But, Anna didn't restrain herself. "If you want to find some reason, make it sense. Really, just get over this and let me—"

"Aren't you fooling yourself?"

Now, Anna was the one who shot. Yoh seemed had his time always perfectly. "Weren't you trying to say that to yourself? Anna, you must be realized that something has gone wrong."

"I don't think there's anything wrong."

"Then, perhaps, could you please tell me about him?" Yoh's calm seemed did make the girl waver. "You owed me an explanation, Anna."

Again, a silence. Even the thick atmosphere was sprung up to the place where Ren and the others were. Manta turned to the Samurai's ghost who looked so down before seeing to Ren.

Now, he seemed understand of why Ren made his teams had some distance and let him away. Surely, Ren always knew upper hand, huh?

While in the mansion, somehow the situation heated.

"Do you regret because I was too much alike with him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yoh! For what reason I—"

But then, Anna died down. Suddenly didn't have any courage to see Yoh in the eyes. Her fiancé realized this and it made him a bit hesitant. "Yoh, please… just let me go."

Upon hearing her, Yoh started to become vulnerable. And in the same time, Anna became persistent. "I trusted you, Yoh. So, please give me a chance—"

"But, you're making me difficult to trust you, Anna. You… don't want me to trust you."

Right, this was _the problem_. They knew it well from the start of what bothers them, but it seemed only Yoh who had the nerve to say it out loud, more than everyone expected. "What the start of all this and what has gone wrong, I even don't have any clue for that. All that I know is if we didn't acknowledge everything here, then this will be just an endless miscommunication for us."

"So, Anna, please think again. This training. And about yourself."

Yoh wasn't jealous. Everyone could hear from his voice and what he tried to point at, that he doesn't feel any self-interest towards the problem. If he did, perhaps his only self-interest was only for one purpose.

And it is to keep Anna safe.

The blond girl was aware about it since the first time, but she still didn't have any solution to be marked about.

"I'll be fine," said the blond girl, still insist with her current condition to be accepted.

Yoh obviously started to get annoyed by his block-headed princess this time.

"Why are they arguing? It wasn't like them to— Whoa!" Manta was pulled apart from the fences as he tried to take a peak. "Ren, what are you—"

"Tsk! Let's go. My head hurt as I heard those stupid people shout a lot." His words may seemed didn't care, but the truth is he was the most disturbed from every people to see the quarreling. "They really such a headache."

Manta saw it all as he tugged his arm away from the mansion and dragged him to go with him. Ren's face was so hardened. It was looked as if he was hearing some bad news, without any part of solution in mind.

And so he was. Leaving clueless, without knowing any ending that part from his best friend argumentation, then left it to the darkest night.

* * *

**So, that's it! Next Chapter = Hellish Training**


	4. Hellish Training

**Because tomorrow I might forget and passed the time to update, I update this earlier. So, see you at Monday? ^^**

* * *

The morning came and another day had passed.

Tamao was in the middle of cleaning the cooking utensils she used for making breakfast and hummed lightly. It was a clear day. The sunshine was shining through the window and gave its blazing light to dance with her smile.

_Today is a new day._

Or so, she told herself like that. And her peaceful silence was distracted when she heard someone got down from the second floor.

"Oh, Yoh-san. Good Morning!"

Yoh, in the other way, looked at her a bit surprised and then gave his goofy smile. "Ah, good morning, Tamao."

And then, he left to the common room, still fresh from washing his face and teeth from the bathroom. As Tamao finished her last plate, she took the tray beside her and walked to the room where Yoh was. Her smile was so light and she was looked in a very good spirit.

She never knew that the result of yesterday event was making her this far. It was like having a dream came true.

"Yoh-san, I have made your breakfast—"

But, something stopped her. As she found Yoh knelled in the middle of the room and read a piece of paper, somehow she started to numb. The young man was deeply sinking into the small written paper in his hand. Without get through it second time, in the end, he smiled.

And she knew that she were just once again, defeated.

Yoh rose up from his place, only to give a sign for Tamao to snap out. When he turned at her, at last, he recognized what Tamao tried to say and then smiled warmly. "Can I have it later? I need to do my morning practices for a while."

"A-ah, yes, Yoh-san."

Then, he passed her. Something so naturally to be done and she had it almost every day in the past.

But, will she get this ignorance again in the near future?

It sunk her.

And Yoh was already left. Leaving the small paper stubbornly, this made her curiosity upfront. As she took the paper, what she just read was very contradicted with what she could imagine.

_Don't forget your daily running, electric chair and other training that I had told you. Even doubting me for my trust to you isn't a reason for you for not doing these. Neglect it, and I'll kill you. –Anna_

* * *

Yesterday was one of the darkest nights.

Shouts were heard, and angry steps were made all the tatami trembled. Here in the common room, the elders were waiting for the couple to return, only to be accompanied by the small pinky girl who was shaking in fear and worried in the corner. As the shouts were vaguely resonated to their place, both Yohmei and Kino sighed.

"Youngsters these days… They really have troublesome spirits," said Kino.

"What do you expect, Kino? Something like this, even would make the adults falter." Yohmei added. "I even don't have any words to describe this if I should be in their place. Let's just hope that this problem won't have the possible worst ending."

*srak!

The sliding door was opened. After two hours long they took their time, at last, Yoh and Anna showed in front of them.

But, it seemed, they didn't reach any satisfactory decision.

"So, Yoh, your answer?"

Yoh didn't answered, only jerked his head to the other side, unsatisfied. Anna glanced at Yoh for a second and took this time to move forward. "We'll already talk about this and we accept the agreement."

Both Kino and Yohmei exchanged their look. In the other side, they could sense that Mikihisa started to join the heated conversation by giving them a sharp look at her proclamation. But, it wasn't for a long time, until the elders started to reply.

"Well then, you will be starting tonight. Finishing it as soon as possible will be much better than never," said Yohmei gave the decisive decision. "You'll be going to the training's place after this, so, be prepared."

"Yes." Anna didn't complain. But, it seemed the one who had problem was Yoh, and no one seemed wanted to make the scar getting larger by asking him.

"Then, Yoh, you will started tomorrow with Mikihisa," said Kino made him drawn his eyes to her. "And since there is still a possibility, I'll let Tamao to go with you, since in the other hand, she had been years didn't have her training with her master too. In fact, she was the only one we could lean on for taking care the Asakura's daily routine for the next following times. So, just take this as a part of the training, Yoh."

Anna could feel her stomach jolted. And so did Yoh. Although it was much hidden and smooth delivered, they knew what Kino meant about this.

How far their relationship needed to be stretched in a single night? Especially in the middle of misunderstanding and flood of miscommunications…

While Yoh held his head that almost blew out, Anna once again nodded as she clenched her hands tightly. They really hope that these kinds of things weren't happening. They were, perhaps, engaged because of obligation at first. But, their hearts weren't entangled because of that.

And this is frustrating them. Torturing them slowly in the inside…

Yohmei took a glance to his wife, almost noticing that it was almost out of the line. But, he didn't say anything, maybe because he knew that there was a reason. After taking a deep sigh, he looked at both of them and said, "Anna, time to go. We'll be waiting for you in 10 minutes."

And then, they dismissed, only leaving both of Yoh and Anna behind. Tamao was reluctant to get out from that place, leaving her master and his fiancé in a bruised like that, although she was really glad that everything is over. No one seemed walked from their place as Tamao left as the last person, until she tried to slide the door and stopped suddenly.

"Yoh, you heard that well. You should take care of yourself for now on," said Anna flatly as she walked to the terrace and started to wear her shoes.

The young shaman slowly approached to her direction and stopped after they had one meter left with each other. "I did. You too."

It took Tamao's attention as this was the first time for her to hear how Yoh answered so quickly and shortly, in a deep voice. It felt like thousands of feelings were mixed into one in there.

Anna was the only one who could face him straightly face to face in this kind of situation.

"Take your training seriously. If I ever heard you slacking off—"

"I know."

"Eat only healthy stuff and add the vegetables. I don't want to see you get fat as I came back."

"Sure."

"And Tamao," Anna was a bit hesitant for a second. It was clearly from her eyes that she was concerned. "Please take care of her."

Yoh raised his eyebrows and then turned it into a warm smile. "You don't need to ask for it, Anna."

Again, silenced. No one seemed had an idea at how the things turned out 180 degrees between them. Although they were just having a fight with each other that could tear each other feelings, in five minutes, they turned out lively as if nothing had happened. The composure felt serene, as if nothing could get into their short quality time and it did reinforced their bonding.

And this bonding did touching people, as Tamao sat down behind the sliding door and cried.

* * *

So it was happened in that night and the pink girl still couldn't let it pass on her mind.

As she waited Yoh gobbled his breakfast, her mind was wondering everywhere. With sad eyes, she suddenly looked at Yoh and felt that the closer distance she excitedly imagined was nowhere to be found. For Tamao, the distance was like a vast sea, although now they were alone. She even confused at what she should do with her feelings toward Anna. Surprisingly, she just did what she said last night and added more vegetables for him…

"Ahh… This is good!" Yoh moaned satisfied as he cleaned all the plates. It was a bit astonishing, of course, since Yoh wasn't a type to clean 'such vegetables' cleanly in no time. "Nah, Amidamaru." The Samurai suddenly emerged from the mortuary tablet and surprising Tamao in an instance. "Do you sense Dad anywhere? We need to start training quickly if possible."

"Yes, Yoh-Dono. His presence is already near here."

"Is it?" Yoh looked at the blue sky for a while. As if getting some inspirations from it, he smiled sheepishly to his partner who sat beside him. "Then, it's time to go, Amidamaru."

"Hai!"

The Samurai nodded and gave his most determination smile to his master. Even from this small scene, Tamao could feel how strong the bond between them. Before the feeling turned out into a feeling of being left out, Yoh suddenly looked at her while still smiling. "Let's go, Tamao. It's time to train."

* * *

In the middle of dessert, Anna was standing alone with no one and nothing beside her. Everything was only sand, sand and sand, without any panoramic scene around her, except a heated air. She even didn't know how she could get here, but somehow she knew that she was transported into the first stage of her training. She even didn't need to spend a lot time either to understand what kind of ordeal she needed to face for this test.

It was _loneliness_.

* * *

**Next Chapter = A Gullible Heart**


	5. A Gullible Heart

**At last, I updated. Hehehe ^^. Well, I dunno for the next chappie would be update next, but I hope I still could get this up regularly. Please keep on reading till the end! ^^**

* * *

*Zraakkk!

Yoh was sent flying away by an attack and he endured it well by using his Oversoul. But, the raven man seemed didn't satisfy with the situation and ran to rush on him again. It didn't give Yoh anytime to avoid it and must face it with his bare Oversoul.

*BLAARR!

And a blast occurred, almost making a long streak of fallen trees in that forest. The fatal strike was making Tamao squeaked, didn't know what she should do with the certain time. Although she knew that Mikihisa won't ever kill his own children, the moment when she saw her young master ambushed by the lethal attack was already enough to take her heart out from her body. The result was completely clear after all. This was his defeat after the 10th times his Oversoul broken.

"Is this it?" said the Raven Man as he stood in front of the young man who lay on the ground weakly. "How can you protect others from him if you're this weak?"

The words, somehow, got his nerves. The spark on his eyes, started to flame.

* * *

It was _hot_. Definitely _hot_. Everything was all the same brown, brittle and adhering. As the sun amazingly highlight her, the temperature on her body seemed raised almost drastically. Not even a soft wind blew in that part of place, which made her more difficult to predict a direction. As her eyes started to become poignant, she still tried to look for some clue, determining that her endurance was absolutely magnificent.

"Where… is it…?"

This was the first time she opened out her mouth, as she started to feel dry because maintaining the furyoku that cover her too long. It seemed she almost reach her limit as it went almost six hours walking non-stop, some great feet to be achieved compared to normal people. Her sweats were running uncontrollably. And it was almost reaching the duration for her to have some fluids regeneration in her.

She started to need some water. But, that thing was nowhere to be seen.

The sun looked didn't went from its place as if already looking forward to give her the ultimate torture for this day. Her breath started to be miserable, gasped some air that started to suffocate her with its heat. Her mind was desperate to find what she wanted and it ruined her energy as she spent it to focus for a long time, wondering what had just happened and the meaning of all these.

She needed to get out from this dessert. The question is, how.

*Bam!

She lay down, completely on the hottest sand she ever had. As she tried to find some grip on the sand that failed her to give her some hope, she tried to stand for the third time after she fell, only to see—

A blue haired shaman…?

Now, she must be imagining things. The heat from the air did give her a 100% possibility to make her saw an illusion, so she rubbed her eyes. As she blinked for several times and tried to see clearly, the thing she saw wasn't different much, only to be detailed by his snowboard on his hand.

But, why is he here?

Well, wondering second, to survive was the first. As she tried to pull her body upwards, her mind was completely directed on calling him. When she found her possible position to shout, she opened her mouth.

No voice was come out.

She stunned, panicked and at lost with what she had. While she held her neck, didn't know why her voice was gone out, a sting of pain was felt as if the dryness tearing all her throat's tissues and made it stiff. But, she realized that she didn't have any choice but to try again.

And that small gap of distraction did cost her greatly. That shaman was already gone.

"Pathetic."

The second passed, everything was different. The first one she felt in her place was the Hell's heat with a scorching Sun. And suddenly, she covered herself with her arms. The thick atmosphere was definitely opposite. The Sun was negated into Moon, and it was just a time for her to realize that the day was already turned into night.

And the night in the dessert was the same Hell experience to have, especially to the degree of extreme coldness.

"You're asking for some chill, right? So, I let you have it."

_This brat_. Anna jerked her head in a sinister stare to the man behind him, only to see his cold and stubborn attitude that mocked her. _How can he… read my mind…?_

"It was simply easy, Anna. Let just say that we are the same." Horo-Horo turned to her coldly. "Now, how about this coldness? Does it satisfy you?"

"Don't… make fun… of me," replied Anna in a hoarse voice. "You are… unreal…"

*BAM!

"Says who?" The snowboard suppressed her in a light speed, which gave her a sudden lot of pain to deal on. "Can you even make the difference between the real or not?"

The snowboard was heavy. She could feel it to every tip of her back and stomach, since those were the ones that felt broken the most. As she tried to get rid herself with no avail, her conviction started to waver as she started to realize familiar Ainu's furyoku was around him.

"Such a pity, Anna," said Horo-Horo, sadistically. "I thought I can finish you well."

"You're annoying!"

*BLAAR!

Anna, at last, could get herself out from him, by launching her shikigami unto him. She was targeting an instant kill at that time, since she knew that she was almost out of furyoku. But, what she had seen, denying her own expected result.

"Still couldn't control your 'Gouma-Choubuku', huh? Be very careful. It might have gone to kill you." The blue shaman was still standing after avoid all her counter attacks completely. As she stunned with what had just happened, her alarmed was signing a big danger ahead as she realized that her shikigamis weren't come back to her. As she tried to detect where they had gone, her scenery in front of her was changing into a very drastically full of terror.

"Like this."

* * *

"AH!"

The blond girl snapped. She was sweating all over her body and gasping. It took minutes for her to grasp that her body was still intact and safe. After several minutes passed, she realize that she were somewhere new, but also familiar for her.

She was in a deserted temple of Patch for those long hours. That entire journey was only a nightmare.

The changing blue shaman boy into 'him'.

The Spirit of Fire.

Stabbed her to its inner body and soul with its fingers…

"Chou Senji Ryakketsu, Furyoku Nullification."

As she heard the voice, she woke up. The sudden try was regretted by her at the next second, as she could feel her lung and stomach were dealing so much pain. It made her wondered as she realized that all of it was only a dream. How could it affected her this far?

"You were imagining things and that imaginations became true in your world," said Kino as if she could read her disciple mind. "It was a natural flow and even you can't stop for being thinking about it. For example, when you feel dry on the scattered land, all you can think of was to find the source of water. In this case was that ice shaman boy that you can think as the most possible get over. Even the smallest thing that occurred on your mind might become something worth, if it stayed there and comforting your thoughts. Everything became depended on what response of your heart toward it. Whether it fight and flee, or staying to accept it. That's how the seal of Chou Senji Ryakketsu's, Furyoku Nullification, works."

"So, that thing was… the one that makes me… thoughts about those kinds of things… and make me… drown into my own fantasy…?" asked Anna still difficult to control her breath normally.

Kino nodded. "Or you can call it your desperation, if you had an enough humbleness to approve it. But, Anna, perhaps you dearly understand what I'm talking about earlier about this, since you already take a taste for the consequences."

Anna was quiet, still gasping for air although it wasn't as hard as before. Then, after she felt she already calmed enough she stood carefully and walked to the opened door. "At least, I already mastered one thing from that stupid book has. So, when is the next training?"

"After you take your rest tonight."

"Good."

Then, she left, leaving her own master as if nothing had happened before. Kino only sighed. Behind her behavior, she knew well what was going on in her mind.

* * *

And Anna did know clearly what's inside her mind.

As she walked toward the deserted old Patch village, at last, she could feel a normal situation as she usually had before. The temperature was normal and the scenery was coming back as she felt it before although the night started to come. But, the things that around her brain were the only one that controlled her beings now. Her direction, her feelings…

"You really are stubborn."

The girl's feet stopped. It was a completely deserted area after hundred years to be used as the combat field for the Shaman Fight, so she was obvious that she mustn't have hear other voice, except herself. The thing was, it really there. And she did know who it was.

"What do you want?"

Ren shifted his head a bit. He already knew how cold she was toward people, but he knew that this kind of degree was the first time he had. "Nothing. I was just thinking that if I was passing by here, I might found something interest me. And it seemed, I was wrong."

"I see."

"See? Hmph! What did you see?"

His question suddenly snapped her. Gladly, she already mastered how to control her emotions.

"Don't try to say something you're hesitate with," said Ren in a mocked tone and slightly faster than her attempt to retort back. "Except if your heart was gullible enough to believe that kind of fact."

That fact. Yes, she was enduring and reconsidering that thing which almost being as a 'fact' for her. That word was enough to recall all those memories she was having in this fateful day with all the pain as well.

The 'fact' that she felt lonely.

The 'fact' that she was almost being killed.

The 'fact' that her past was—

"Just go back to Yoh."

The voice snapped her again, pulling her forcefully from being sunk into a deepest abyss. As she clashed her eyes with Ren, his eyes somehow reflected a way of concerned that she never had before. "Don't ask me to understand such petty things you have. I just said this once again. Go back to Yoh."

It took time for her to absorb the word and slowly looked to the other place than facing Ren, just to give herself some time to think. The tongari shaman seemed waited in patience, but his determination seemed urged her in hurry. After several minutes passed that almost felt endless, Anna looked at her path of way again without waver. Remembering at how the Chou Senji Ryakketsu's nightmare consumed her before and at how she gained the Furyoku Nullification by beating that, somehow, it made her mind clear.

"I need to move forward."

Ren stared at her deeply before it moved down into a look of sadness. He pulled his body from leaning on the broken wall behind him and walked towards her calmly, as if he already knew that kind of answer was the one she could uttered.

"Do as you want," said Ren as he stood beside her. "But, if Yoh went lose just because of your incompetence presence isn't there for him, I won't forgive you."

It was a custom for a woman type like Anna to reply with the same sarcasm. But, rather than doing that, she was just fallen and almost hit the ground if Ren didn't hold her. It seemed the tongari shaman already predicted that this will be happen, as he still calm enough to see the lots of bloods she vomited to her hands. As he started to feel that the weight he held out was getting heavier, he took this as a sign that he needed to give her proper treatment before anything got worse.

"Really, you are so troublesome," said Ren as he put her up into his back and carried her carefully. Her gasping sound was very near into his ear as she forced herself to say something to him to no avail. But, without listening, he already knew what she tried to say and smiled slightly.

"Worry not. I won't tell your stupid fiancé, if that what you wished."

* * *

*Zraaakkk!

"Arrghhh!"

Now, a groan. As the sun already sets and being replaced by the crescent moon, making the battle in the forest seemed tiring. As this was the 50th time Yoh's Oversoul was broken, Mikihisa still didn't give him any blind spot for him to be attacked.

But, it did make him, at last, sighed.

"I wonder what you were doing all this time," said Mikihisa slightly heard disappointed as he faced his sons for the first time. Then, suddenly, he became serious. "If you're still like this, you won't save anyone, Yoh."

The young shaman stood again annoyed, and swished his Harusame to his side. "Says who?!"

"Then, why don't you see it by yourself?"

And then, darkness. Before he could even prepare for another thing to come at him, this was the one he would never expect the most. His entire surrounding suddenly was dark, only leaving him to face his masked father in front of him.

"Dad…?"

In a second, it was bright again. As he tried to recognize what was just happened, his intuition gave him another alarm that he was already in a different place. The stones and deserted area were seemed familiar. But, how did he transport here?

Again, he looked at his father who stood in front of him without moving. Unlike the battles he just had, somehow that man presence felt soothing and mesmerized him. He even forgot what kind of situation he was before, especially when he saw something emerged beside his father.

"Huh…? …Mata…Mune…?"

The deserted land was somehow familiar until the fire started to cover the place.

* * *

**Ah, sorry if it doesn't satisfy you. I wasn't in a good condition when I write this, but I'll do my Best for the next! ^^**

**For your information, Gouma-Choubuku is technique Anna used from Chou Senji Ryakketsu to gain control over Asakura Hao's shikigami, Zenki and Kouki.  
**

**And...**

**Next Chapter = Wishing upon a star**


	6. Wishing upon a star

**Sorry for the late update, everyone .. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^!**

* * *

"_He is… unreal."_

"_That boy was possessed by demon! Just like his mother!"_

"_We should kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM!"_

The voices came inside his mind as he felt his body, somehow, numb. Everything was happened in sudden and he even could think clearly of what had just happened. Just ten seconds ago he was seeing his father and Matamune in front of him and then the next second, they already went up toward him without understood why.

The Oni-Goroshi was piercing him from his stomach to his back. He could felt it clearly, the pain, the sorrow and,

The hurt on his chest.

Betrayal…

"_Why everyone just the same…?"_

A thought occurred in his mind. A familiar voice. Mourning inside of him.

And then, he fell down only to see the monk and his previous Mochirei stood beside him. Before he could even asked 'why' to them, he stopped and gazed only to see them cried.

Matamune was... cried. More into a wailing.

Why…? What had just happened…?

"Yohken," said the cat with a voice that almost sunk to his wailing. "I will never forget this. This regret is so…," He couldn't continue it and could only kneel beside the monk. "Master Hao…!"

Yoh, in the other hand, could help the mixed feeling on him and closed his eyes…

"_I feel he could read my mind. Or this is just a Goosebumps?"_

"_He is not normal! He's dangerous!"_

"_Even Onis obeyed him?! This is bad! He might kill us all!"_

Now, a fire. As he closed his eyes, just another second he must opened it again just to see the scenery was different. This time, he didn't feel any familiar with his surroundings and only see an Indian-Aztec man in front of him.

"Hao, I won't let you to become a Shaman King. You're reign is over now."

"Huh?"

"_Is my existence was a fault since the first time?" _

Again, the same voice. The next second, he was being raided for the second time.

"_I just wanted to live normally like other people. This is not my fault for being like this…"_

Yoh's mind got scattered. He didn't have any strength to think clearly right now.

"_Why…? Why? Why? I just want to live…"_

But now was different. While he stood on his feet, suddenly his body moved on his own and did the opposite thing than before.

The result was death, to the unknown party he wasn't get time to ask who.

"_Why you humans don't understand…?"_

"Stop it!" Much to Yoh's horror, he didn't stop just there. The whole new area he just met was became a mess. Hunger in other people's souls who were watched them silently as the situation occurred. "I told you to STOP IT!"

"_This loneliness, this pain…"_

Tens people stabbed by onis. Hundreds were find their death beneath the ruins from his elemental attacks. And more to come into his glimpse of spell in his hand…

"_Die!"_

"HAO!"

* * *

*Srak!

Anna woke up suddenly, feeling something got into her nerves in the middle of her sleep. In result, she could feel her head spinning and realized that she wasn't recovered just yet.

"Sleep tight?"

That voice. She knew it well and almost got adapted by it as he always came in the time no one could expect. As she sat on her tatami, she just jerked her head to see the one who was coming into her room.

"Can't you read? Don't disturb my room or die screaming."

"Wow, scary!" Hao seemed more to be excited than crawled in fear of her. As he steps into her room despite her dangerous glance, he smiled and said, "Seeing you like this made me think that you seemed alright. Or my suggestion was wrong?"

"What are you tried to find here?!"

"You." Suddenly Hao hugged her from behind, as she failed to release her Onis when she turned around. His hold was tight, but enough to make her stay by not hurting her. "All I want is you, Anna."

"Lies…"

Anna wasn't in a condition to shrug him off right now. She was gasping for breath and her body felt so limp as if she could faint in any second. She even wondering why she could be this weak, but she had a guess that it was because yesterday's event.

And Hao knew it well, before he saw her coughing bloods and even before he went into her room.

Somehow the flame in his eyes dimmed. Much more like his twin brother when he was facing his fiancé at this state.

"It wasn't a wise decision for making Yoh not here since I might do something to you." He hugged her more tightly, so she could feel his breath was near her ears. "Or do you already expect this? Such a considerate woman, aren't you?"

"I won't fail him. Don't you dare—"

"Yes, I dare." Hao seemed enjoyed his playful games. "I do really want you, Anna. But, I need to gain something else before to make you mine."

Anna sensed it. And if her deduction was true… "Yoh… won't ever help you!"

"Oh, really?" Now, he cradled her like a child while smiling brightly upon her head. "I really like your wit. It makes me more wanting you. Well, let's see, alright? So, first of all…"

"Jugon Zonshi."

And then, he was gone. It needed several minutes for Anna to realize that his presence was gone. But, it wasn't the only one that's gone. When she saw on her hand where she was coughed last time, something struck her.

The blood was gone, so did her pain.

Did he come only because he noticed this…?

* * *

"Yoh."

The boy still stunned. It almost for five minutes he glared on the big rock in front of him after he opened up his eyes. His sweats were draining him like crazy and his face was as white pale as the snow. As he tried to control his miserable breath, for the first time he realized that he already came back to his senses and responded to his father shook.

"So you already experienced it. Chou Senji Ryakettsu, Fumon Tonkou."

Yoh was fallen on his knee as his father said that. Stream of tears were fallen without anything hold it and Amidamaru seemed didn't try to stop or try to give him some comfort.

"It… hurts…"

A long silence. The monk and the samurai only stood at their place, knowing that what hurting him wasn't physical, but more to a tremendous hidden thing. It wasn't new news for them that being in contact with Hao's memories in Chou Senji Ryakettsu might be frustrating at first, but this result was a bit different.

It seemed the feelings that attached by it was now touching the young man's inner part. More than he could think of and more than he could expect.

* * *

The rice, tamagoyaki, and some of the freshly cut vegetables.

A sprinkle of dried seaweed and black sesame upon it.

Lastly, the chopsticks and the bento closed neatly.

Tamao let a satisfied sigh as she finished her masterpiece. As usual, today she was doing her job to take care of Asakura's family daily routine. Breakfast was one of the most sacred things to do, especially for Anna who made it (or rather forced it) as a _must_ ritual they should have in every morning.

And she was one of the few people who are grateful to have a chance to do something she really likes. Cooking and especially for Master Yoh.

Days before, she might be gloomy for doing the things she did now. But, start from today, she looked different. She hummed lightly as she stirs her soup which smelled very nice. And she seemed back to normal as she used to be.

As if she already made up her mind for something she struggled for.

Five minutes later, she stopped all her cooking and packed up the bento, soup and a bottle of water in the picnic bag. She checked it once again, didn't want to miss a thing. After nothing was forgotten, she took off her apron and ran lightly, making her kimono swishing away calmly.

It was been two days Yoh didn't come home since his first training. Without words, without any message being left.

Tamao looked rather calm and composed as she faced those facts. _Perhaps because she already endured the same things that longer than this? _She even tried to guess what made her different. But, in the end, the answer was still just one.

And she knows she can face Yoh now, solely because of that reason.

"Yoh-sama…?"

At last, her step stopped. Her eyebrows frowned as she looked something unordinary in front of her. For her, this was her first time to see it and she didn't know how to face it.

A devastated Yoh wasn't a typical thing to see, especially when there is nothing she could see as the reason for it.

Carefully, she walked to Yoh to see him closely. He was sitting on the root of the tree, put his head tightly drown into his bended arms upon his knee. His stature was solid, as if expelling everyone who dares to touch him. The headphone was hanging on his ears, but Tamao doubted that he ever hearing any songs on it. Curious but also dismay, she sat beside him while hugging her knee.

"Yoh-sama?"

She asked him again. Still no voice was answering her. She almost believed that maybe he was falling asleep if a deep cracked sound wasn't being heard.

"What is it, Tamao?"

His voice was a bit… creepy. The 'Yoh' she knew was never made any voice that was so cracked, plain and acute like this. Without she needed to ask, she could feel the sting of pain that hindered behind his behavior. She knew that something had just 'happened'.

"I just brought you breakfast," said Tamao calmly. "Anna-sama had told me to keep you eating well during your training. So, I brought it here."

Suddenly, his fist was clenched. She seemed didn't have any idea of how that name could trigger him such strong emotion. But, in the other way, it seemed her heart could predict it well.

"Is there something… about Lady Anna…?"

The question was flowed naturally as if she already intended this from the start. And she knew that Yoh is a tough guy to be faced for a conversation toward this theme, so she didn't hope much for him to reply.

"I don't think… I can be with her anymore…"

Or her thinking was wrong?

"Why…?"

"Because I don't think I'm capable," said Yoh shortly. It felt like he already said this word thousand times to himself lately. "I don't think I can understand her. Her emotion, her pains…," He stopped for a while and closed his eyes tightly. "This is too… unbearable. I wonder if I could save her…"

Tamao, in the other hand, somehow was clueless with what he was talking about 'saving her'. But, she knew for sure that Yoh was breaking from the inside, against his own self.

"I know this was heard so cliché," continued Yoh as if the emotion from two days earlier was flooding until now. "But, I could never… defeat Hao… with my power… and…," He gritted his teeth as if didn't have any strength left to finish his words and only said, "Anna…"

Now, it seemed she got some big picture. She looked at the sky, wondering what she should do in this situation. Until she unconsciously spoke, "I was in the same kind of place like you before. Facing someone you could never defeat, but remained in front of us."

Yoh slightly turned his head over her. The big bangs on his eyes showed how tired he was for didn't sleep in these two days. Even in that kind of exhaustion, he still has a power to concentrate with the things around him.

"Recently, I had difficulties when I faced a certain person. Only by seeing her once, everyone knew how perfect she was and how envious I am toward her." Tamao looked at the trees in front of her and chuckled a little. "If you think of it, there are many bad things that I did in the past toward her, just to say that I much better than her. But, it always ended up ridiculously in front of her and everyone. At that time, I felt so miserable and said to myself that I will never win her from anything. Not even once."

"Then, how do you cope with it?"

Tamao looked at Yoh. "Even until now, I still think like that. But, I learned that hating my own self won't solve anything at all."

Yoh snapped. It seemed he got the cue of the answer he tried to seek.

"I realized it when I saw that the person that I think was perfect could hate herself for what she had. It just makes us no difference. That's why, even if I don't have things I can win from her, at least, I can win it by my heart. I am grateful to be myself and I want her to have the same thing too."

"By heart…?"

"Yeah," said Tamao cheerfully. "Don't you think Yoh-san hope the same thing for Anna-sama? Even if you should face Hao, I think you still have the power against him. Because I believe every person we meet isn't come by accident. And if that person was a very difficult one to face, perhaps they are there because they need us." The girl smiled widely. "Just like Ren-san, Horo-Horo-san, Ryu-san, Faust-san, Chocolove-san, Manta-san and other Yoh-san's friends. Yoh-san isn't alone. That's one of the power that Yoh-san has, isn't it?"

The black eyes was opened widely, looked at the girl in front of him amazedly. He never thought such kind of answer was come so easy and as simplified as that. After drowned into his own abyss for two days, he never thought this kind of answer was come into his mind. And yet it rings so true.

To win by heart… How does he didn't notice it?

"Yeah, you're right," said Yoh started to smile again. "Perhaps I was thinking too much—"

"Yoohhhh-kuuunnn!"

A certain familiar shout was heard nearby. As they turned their head to the source of the voice, Manta already five meters from them and then stopped after running from a long distance. He huffed for a while before saying, "Horo-horo and the others invited us to go for a party today. They said that they found a café which you can sing there. Want to join us? You're not busy, aren't—"

"Sounds like fun!" cut Yoh suddenly became energetic. His mood swings too well this time. "Come on, Tamao. Let's go! —Ups! Almost forgot the breakfast."

"Huh?"

"The training can wait." Yoh pulled her hands and started running as he took the bento with his free hand. "Right, Amidamaru?"

The samurai ghost could only nod a little while smiling. It seemed his cheerfulness was enough to make him appeared again after the distressing contemplation in his Haka.

Tamao, in the other way, still confused. While the boys were running happily, she could only smile as she joined them. For once and the first time, Yoh's hand held her and didn't let her away.

* * *

Until,—

"Huh?"

"Well, here you go, our singer has come!" welcomed Horo-Horo as they arrived in front of a small café near the suburb village. "You really invited the right companion, Yoh. I appreciated that."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for the late." Yoh gave his signature wave, greeted everyone inside the café goofily before turned to Tamao. "Now, just sing as much as you want. Have some fun!"

"Huh?!"

"Ah, sorry I forgot to tell you." He scratched his head meekly. "Before we went training, there was something that Anna asked for me about you. But since she knew how our training was tight, so perhaps she was asking Manta instead to prepare it." Then, his soft eyes were clashed on her. "You're really like to sing, right? Anna once told me that you always hummed when you are cooking. Since you've always worked for our family needs instead of her, so I guess this is her gesture to say 'Thank you' to you."

Her eyes grew wide. So did her heart.

"And from me, thank you, Tamao. For me, Anna and everything. I'm very grateful to have you in our family." And then he added sheepishly. "And sorry for not preparing it personally. Next time I'm sure to make it better." And the sheepish talk became more morose suddenly. "If Anna knows that I told you this, she would kill me… But, well, have some fun!"

A tear in her eye was already formed and readied to fall if she didn't shed it. And she knew that went it rolled in her hand, it wasn't something as hurting as before, but more to a very complimenting feeling.

It was a tear of happiness.

"Yes! And don't worry. I won't tell this to Anna-sama."

"Really?"

Tamao nodded. It was the most delightful feeling that she ever had in her life and also a very 'glad' feeling that Yoh ever had toward this week.

"Guess, I won't be killed by her this week. And not because of this…"

* * *

*prik

Anna woke up once again after felt her ears itches suddenly. She rose up, a bit annoyed as if knowing something had happened behind her. After by looking around didn't satisfied her eagerness of what she tried to search, she sighed and walked toward the old stairs nearby to the rooftop.

It was already dark when she reached the top of the abandoned old patch house where she stayed temporary. From the scenery in front of her, she only saw a deserted place which no hope was lingering around there to come back again. Feeling as if it intimidated her, she laid herself down, tried to ease her minds from lots of things that had just happened since the first time she left Yoh until now.

"I wonder if we see the same sky right now…"

And he did see it. At the same time, Yoh was laying down on the soft grass which rustling as the wind came by. His eyes were straightly seen the thousands of stars which beamed from the crack of the underground dome upon him. His smile was determined, full of mysteries which no one could read what's on his mind, except with Reishi. Beside him, Amidamaru was gazing the same view, although with different manner.

Until, it raised the samurai curiosity to his master gaze.

"Master Yoh, are you worried about Anna-dono?"

Yet, Yoh's smile didn't change. "Yeah, guess I'm worried…" He acknowledged directly, making the samurai more confused with what's on his thinking. "Say, Amidamaru, have you ever wished upon a star?"

"Wished?"

"Yeah," said Yoh convinced. "If you see a star falling right now, what do you want to wish?"

Amidamaru looked at the sky again. "I wish to become more stronger." After some time passed, he looked again at his master. "And what will you wish, Yoh-dono?"

"Ah…" Yoh let out a deep breath before answering. "Even if the there's no fallen star, I had only one wish for now."

Anna, in the same place, gaze the same star and thought about the same question.

And they had the same answer.

"I just wish to see you again. As soon as it could be."

* * *

**Tamagoyaki = Japanese Omellete.**

**Now, for the next chapter: Determination vs Determination**


	7. Determination vs Determination

**Yupz! Another update. Well a bit more mellow... Yeah... Mellow... :)**

* * *

That wish probably has a greater deal to be faced on. Especially for Anna,

She knew her weakness was the one that hindered it.

As she gazed upon the stars, the same stars those they always every occasion when they are apart, strong memories about the past came by.

And she smiled for it, although she knew that maybe she could never fulfill that promise, at the day he gave everything to her.

* * *

_Four years ago…_

Aomori was still as cold as usual. Although it already reached February, the temperature inside the town was never going to increase, so it frozen everything that covered inside it.

But, not for this young girl's heart.

As her bamboo sandal passed around the empty street, her eyes were started to trail over her surroundings. It wasn't a familiar thing to do for someone like her, who used to live in a closed world of her tiny room and rejected everyone who tried to see her closer. Perhaps, there was something… something that urged her to do the things she hates the most and probably made this as her first time doing it.

No, she was already doing this almost for a month, as if searching something that she couldn't see.

Until, she saw a pinky white banner on a certain store which drew her conclusion into one.

She drew a deep breath and hushed it to warm her hand. And then, her eyes clashed to that banner once again. She knew what a banner is and she understood well what was written on it. It was a very precious moment for most of the people that they have been waited every year.

But, the problem is, she never had it. Even she wondered if she ever had a thought of '_wanting it_'.

Now, she remembered again one thing. Ahh… how could she ever forget when it comes to him? Again, she turned her heels away and walked passed by the store, which she always came in front of it, but never had tried to come inside.

* * *

And Yoh knew well how cowardliness of hers is.

Like Aomori, Izumo was still as cold as ever. The only place that warm was the small dining room which the Asakuras usually gathered and had some family interaction in there. So does Yoh and as usual, his grandfather greeted him.

"Run off from school again, Yoh?"

"Geez, jii-san," Yoh automatically protested. "I already told you that this is the first day of my winter break."

"Then, you're running off from the exercise I gave you." Now, the young man gulped. _How does his grandpa know…?_ "Anna told me about how you're getting off from the training. And don't tell me that you're getting some sneeze right now, because I won't fall for it."

Yoh's face became sullen. He never knew that Anna will leak all his secrets that he only told her in letters. But, different from two years ago, he drank a glass of milk quickly and walked away from the dining room.

"Don't push yourself too hard today. You heard me?" said Yohmei as he flipped his newspaper calmly.

"Yes, grandpa!"

Then, he ran across the corridor of his big house. Until he was ten years old, he always felt that the house was too big for him as it just increasing his loneliness. But now, he was different. The twelve years old boy was running very brightly now, as if he already found something he wants to achieve in his life.

A precious purpose, yet so simple.

"Ah, I forgot something."

Again, he ran to his room on the second floor from the main house. He gave a fast 'hi' as he passed Tamao and continued his ran. His mood was extremely cheerful and bright today. Until, he opened his door and found something lay on his floor, which was drawn his curiosity.

A letter. Without he even opened it, he already knew who the writer was.

"Yoh-san." Tamao's voice heard going nearby as she followed him to his room. "You forgot your towel—"

But, Yoh was in a deep moment of craving each word that was being painted on that small letter. Only in one read, Yoh raised his head and looked considering something. Tamao, in the other way, a bit confused and also curious with what inside the letter, since everyone in the house already knew from whom it was. But, before she could even ask, a smile was carved in Yoh's face as if he understood something.

A smile that was only exists for her. Yes, only for 'her'.

"Tamao, I'm sorry," said Yoh suddenly got up while seeing the letter once again with a full determination feeling. "Looks like the training will wait."

* * *

_Yoh, you're doing your training, right? Because if you don't, I… won't forgive you. _

Tomorrow came, and Aomori didn't change a lot as it seems.

And also, Anna. If only she didn't fall into such troublesome situation.

"Hey, lonely girl. Want to join our party today? We'll treat you very gently tonight. Hahaha…"

_This bunch of fools_. Anna wondered why today she should face a bunch of 'good-for-nothing' guys while there are still other days. She sighed. If only she had her Onis, they would have been wiped even if she didn't think it too. But, to face them by herself… Well, honestly, she hates wasting her time.

"Could you just get out from my face—"

"Hyoi Gattai."

*BAM! BAM! BAM!

Only in one blinks. Only in one moment, her view was different. She didn't even ask for any help, or even could finish her curse. And those guys were laying down helplessly now. But, why…? And why _he_ was here…?

"Hey, Anna." The young man turned his back almost naturally. In a second, his warmth was the one that changed everything around her. "You're alright? Sorry for being late."

Did he was… that strong…?

* * *

His eyebrows frowned. Yeah, after for an hour he met her, the only thing he heard from her was a plain "Yeah, I'm fine." He usually didn't mind for it, since he knew her character more than anyone else.

But, today was especially… different. Or does she change that much in these two years?

It's been two years since he came to Aomori. It's been two years since he meet his fiancé and never had a chance to meet her again afterwards. But now, the girl was extremely quiet. It was perhaps because she didn't have any word toward his 'very sudden' visit or maybe because she had something in mind? The boy was already prepared himself to be whacked as he done that crazy surprise, but her response left him clueless. As always, he walked behind her, trying to figure out patiently what was inside her mind.

It wasn't difficult for him anyway, as he found it in the middle way their walking.

For other people, Anna's particular reaction toward something won't last for a second. But for Yoh, it was an enough time. As he looked at her behavior time to time, seeing her head titled slightly at some certain building, Yoh noticed what she tried to find. As usual, Anna looked at the pinky white banner that she always passed almost every day, but only to walk slower rather than stop to see it. And seeing what inside of the building was now making her heart ache, different from what she usually had expecting the days before. Couples were everywhere, chatting happily, releasing the romance up into the air. Although she didn't intend to watch it, her eyes reflected it well.

It just for a moment. The next second, a person was blocking her view.

She didn't need to ask who anyway. Only one person was daring enough to stand beside her, while the other else was screaming for good. But, what made her surprise was,

He held her hands suddenly. Not too tight, not to loosen.

But, to keep her safe and comfortable beside him.

And perhaps, that's all she ever needed since the first time, until now.

* * *

_Patch Village_…

"I never knew that someone as persistent as you exists."

The blond girl stopped her walked. For the second time, she was halted by the same voice with the same intention. "Like you are not."

"I do, because I have a good reason for it."

The moonlight beamed across the forest and it reached to the place they were facing each other. Ren, as usual, took his cool stature as if already waited her to pass by.

And Anna knew why.

"Are you trying to lecture me again?"

"I already told you, I hate saying something times to times." He held his Kwan Dao beside him and raised it against her. "So, I prefer my sword to say it to you."

Anna's face got hardened. Her hands held her beads tightly, prepared for the incoming to come.

* * *

_It's been a while…_

"Yeah, it's been a while," said Yoh as he stood beside Anna, facing on the calm sea of Aomori. "It's been two years, hasn't it?"

Anna was in the verged of nodded slightly and accepted her defeat. But, she managed to fight it well. "Why are you here? Should you be on your training?"

Yoh glanced at her for a while before answering. "Well, I should have. But, perhaps for today, I prefer not to."

Anna turned at him, slightly prepared to retort at him, but somehow stopped at seeing his unusual gaze. Before she could say anymore words, Yoh looked at her and smile. "Shall we go to the sea?"

"What—? Waaa!"

* * *

*TRANG!

The beads and the spear collided. As the conversation advanced forward to become a heated battle, both of them were sent each other backward several times without any intention to back off.

*TRANG! Zrak…

"This is the end of the road!" Ren swished his Kwan Dao to his side angrily. "The only way for you to go is going back to Yoh."

"I will, after I finish you and this!"

"Are you deaf?! The only thing that waited for you there is death!"

* * *

"Yoh, what is this—"

But, Anna couldn't continue it. After Yoh used his Hyoi Gattai and suddenly took her and jumped to the sea, they suddenly ended up standing on a big coral reef that sprung unto the sea surface, so they can stand on it. It took some time for Anna understood what he was trying to say and gathered all her thoughts to ask him. But as always, Yoh knew it beforehand.

"It is very useful to know Hyoi Gattai since I found how to use it. And our friends here were very welcomed. They helped me to prepare this," said Yoh, explained at how his tremendous power came from about. "And look!" He pointed to the sky. "The stars!"

Anna turned her head around to where he was pointed at. Looking at the sky from the port and seeing it in the middle of the sea was very different. The stars that were hiding behind the flash of the light were shining very brightly covering the night sky. She could never saw the stars at much as this in Aomori and not even in the Ozorezan Mountain.

Her fiancé really is full of surprise.

She looked at him and he smiled to her. Then, his gaze fixed on her and this was twice for her to feel that warmth feeling. "Happy Valentine, Anna. Hope you like this weird present."

Anna gazed on him and it didn't need more time to reveal what's on her heart. As she hugged him as a reply, both of them knew that there was no façade separated them anymore. For Anna, it was the most beautiful present she ever had, since she never had any birthday events or getting any present from all her life. And for Yoh, his visible present wasn't the main thing at all. What was he trying to get was,

To convince her again, that his feeling will never changed and he will always beside her.

Yoh realized it since the first time. Maybe they never talked about it at all, but their separation was hurting them the most. Being confined in different areas, didn't get any chance to see each other and only being linked by letters, somehow didn't enough to convey the thing that was left to be answered. Anna sometimes needs to feel certain about their feelings and relationship, and so does Yoh.

The matter wasn't what day it was. The matter is what they are trying to get at and what they are trying to be certain of.

"I'll make you the Shaman King," said Anna in his embrace. "If you fail me, I won't forgive you."

"I know."

"And say, how do we get off from this place? The sea level are started to rise."

"… Huh? We-Well, truthfully, hehe… I didn't think until there…"

* * *

*BLAARRR!

A sudden blast occurred. It seemed the battle was already come into its climax as there was no motion came forward anymore. The smoke was so thick making it more difficult to see what's happen. But, when it was gone, the winner was already come into the result.

"Don't you ever try to stand in my way," said Anna as her two Shikigamis stood behind her. "I'm the one who will make Yoh the Shaman King. There's no way I could be beaten by anyone right now."

Ren, at the opposite, was getting beaten a lot. He was lying down on some destroyed tree, noticing that her blows were taken him well. In the midst of him, Ren only snorted.

"You really are so troublesome."

And Anna knew it. Some part of her hearts knew what Ren was trying to get at. But, she knew that her determination was set, just like the tongari boy who was facing her now. Respecting the result of their battle, Anna walked forward, passed the boy who was just defeated. Ren, in the other way, closed his eyes.

"Don't die. Or he would chase you to hell as well."

* * *

And what happened that night was beyond from Yoh's knowledge, as he drowned in his vast sleep beneath the starry skies of promises.

* * *

**Well, I... how should I say it. Nah, hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**Next Chapter: "I don't want to die"**


	8. Stampede

**Very sorry with the lame update .. I really had so many things at hand. I'll try my best to update quickly when I had the time. ^^**

**Since I never thought that this will be a long chapter, so I decided to slot one chapter between before coming to "I don't want to die..." Hope you like this chapter. =D**

* * *

"Nah, you're such a bummer, Ren."

Those words were a critical statement that surely will make the one who said it go straight to hell. But, only for today, it seemed Ren didn't have any interest of dealing with that. His body was too much bruised. It was even more to his understanding could acknowledge this as well.

"I won't wonder if you get this beaten up." Chocolove added as he tried to give him a first aid treatment with his wounds. "You're picking up an opponent not on your size."

"Hmph! Shut up…"

"Glad you're still in one piece, Ren. But, let me tell you. I agree about you one thing." Horo-Horo picked up his Kwan Dao which flung meters away after the battle. "Anna surely is scary when she is mad, huh? I guess Yoh is sure had a hard life…"

"Hmph! And I wonder if that hard life will continue soon."

Ren's last remark made his teammates silenced. Without any explanation, they knew what he tried to point about. "Say, you want me to call Yoh?" asked Horo-Horo stayed alert.

"As soon as you can," said Ren in a low voice. "I hate to admit it. But, dealing with a strict woman like that gives me headache. Just surrender it to Yoh."

Chocolove only took a deep breath as Horo-Horo's face started to get hardened in worry. "Ren—"

"Don't ask," cut Ren as he looked on the grass in front of him. "Just do it. I don't know anymore…"

It was the first time they ever heard his voice was quite frustrated as if he was giving up of something. But, if Ren did that, it must be something tremendous that waiting in front of them. And having Yoh was the only way that could occur in their mind after all.

Anna was in danger and only he could save her. At least, their faith says that so.

* * *

And Anna did notice it as well, that Yoh will soon know in what condition she was in after this moment.

"Anna."

The Itako stopped. She didn't need to take a full turn to know who was calling her. "I wish to ask you once again. Do you really want to do this? The roads ahead will be a cruel fate for you if you don't prepare."

"I do," said Anna full of determination as her master asked for her decision. "The reason of all these things to be happened is because of me, isn't it, Kino-sensei?"

For once, Kino looked reluctant to answer something. "So, you already know from the start, as I expected from you."

Anna threw her gaze aside from her and looked down. She knew it what they tried to do since the first time. She knew all their hidden reasons that untold in front of her and Yoh. The reason of why Hao interested of her and what will he do, perhaps, she already predicted it since the first time they met.

The only interest that Hao has for her is to kill her, if it's necessary to provoke Yoh's most potential power.

So, they were now training her to make her stay alive against him, since hiding her from him isn't a choice any longer. And perhaps, testing her too, if she even tried to change into his side.

Or if she was becoming like him as well…

"Anna, a person like Hao is product of a human that couldn't get passed toward his hatred," stated Kino, diverted her attention once again. "And perhaps, I know you are aware how much you look alike with each other rather than him with Yoh. The outlooks may the same, but the inner side, you have the same seed as he is."

Anna didn't answer. It looks like her prediction was confirmed in no time. After several second looking at her master, she said, "I guess so."

Kino startled. It was news for her that Anna admitted her defeat. "So, you are suggesting—"

"But I do have Yoh. That's what differ us," cut Anna before she could ask any longer. "And that's all what I need."

The blond Itako walked forward, leaving her master in the middle of the forest and ended the conversation. Kino could only hear her footsteps were getting father from her, and then smiled.

"Hmm… Anna is definitely my student, indeed."

* * *

A waterfall, a small pond and forest was nearby. The sun had risen. It gave a sign of the new day has to come.

But for Anna, it could be her last.

"I salute your bravery for coming here, Anna."

The same voice from yesterday was ringing on her ears with more acceptance than she always had every time she heard it. In front of her, was laid a serene pond with a beautiful waterfall which dropped its water upon a big rock. And upon it was the long black haired man whose name was known to make a shamans fell on their knees in front of his power.

Hao.

"I thought you'll be a lazy bum. But, I'm surprised you rise up early." Anna started her sarcasm as usual. But, her hands held her beads tighter than when she fought Ren.

"Hahaha… Don't take me the same as my little brother, Anna. Because I'm different," Then, his eyes flicked a sudden flame that dangerous enough toward her. "And I'm much stronger than him to devour you."

Anna really wanted to take a step back, but she resisted by closing her eyes. She had determined to do _this_, even if the gate of hell was the door that she should face.

"If that's so, then, we don't have any more to discuss. I'll exterminate you right here and right now."

"Well, let's see what you've got, Anna."

A silent pressure. No one seemed like to back down with their own intention. After several minutes for battle of stares, the very next second was determining who will be the winner.

And who will lose everything to the deepest ends.

* * *

*Flick!

Yoh rose up. He suddenly was awaken, very much to his conscious to be alerted. For several days, he never felt this kind of stiff and rough feeling that initial his abrupt waking. But, for sure, now he knew what it is.

Anna.

His head a bit spinning with the sudden motion he got in the morning. As long as he knew, his grandmother already enchanted a spell that making both of them couldn't detect each other furyoku, so they expected to be focused on their own training. It worked on in these several days. But today, was much more different.

Much more stronger. As if it was vile. And yet the sadness was truly there as well.

"Yoh-kuuunnn!"

As his head couldn't work properly, he only turned out his head and looked at the little best friend was running at him. Suddenly the thought was gone, but his tiredness still told it all. When the little guy arrived, he panted for a while to gain some fresh air before facing his best friend.

"At last I found you," said Manta while still huffing. "Horo-horo said that he wants to meet you immediately. So, I think I'll find you here— What's with the long face, Yoh?"

Yoh only stared at him with the same blank eyes. It seemed he only had one thing in mind now.

"Where's Anna?"

* * *

"Guess, this is it."

The place was already covered by water. The trees, the river stones, the land were almost splashed by the water of the pond as if something big was falling over there. After several minutes of battles, the winner was already decided.

Or it could be said that it was already picked from the start.

"Is this the only you got? I thought you'll be giving me some entertaining to be faced today," said Hao as he pulled the blond hair without any empathy toward the beaten girl. "Perhaps you still couldn't use the gouma-choubuku yet? I really couldn't help wonder why…"

*BAM!

A second later, two shikigamis were falling from the sky and menacing her fate to drown into a defeat. As Anna tried to open her eyes, she found only the same black eyes like her lover only with a cold tense. Notifying that she lost was already hurt enough, but to be remembered at how 'that eyes' looked at her was the most terrifying for her.

She knew it wasn't him. But, his eyes… his eyes reflected her fears. Her every definition of the deepest abyss.

And that hand, the very same hand she also felt just the same like him, grabbing her wrist hard and the next second, pulling her downwards harshly to the water.

"Die."

*SPLASH!

Again on the same very rock, was sitting a man with a long black haired man with the Spirit of Fire stood beside him. His eyes recorded well of what happened until she was lost in sight because falling by herself to the water. As he put his fist on his chin, his frown eyebrows described his wonder.

"What was she seeing?"

* * *

"_Yoh!"_

The headphone guy startled. Now, he could clearly hear something and he was sure he didn't mistaken this time. No, he just wanted to keep it the he was sure he was hearing something this time.

"Geez, Yoh. You looked awful. Did you couldn't sleep last night? Having a nightmare?"

Yoh didn't answered directly as his mind still crackling to define what happened. After several second, he clashed his widen eyes to Manta and said, "No."

"Oh, okay. But, you seemed so— Wait, Yoh! Where are you going?"

The young shaman already ran over when his friend tried to call him, leaving everything behind before he noticed what he just left. As he ran to the forest, he didn't aware to what he faced on. He just ran, jumped and sometimes swung from one tree to the other, just to make a shortcut as fast as he could.

He could sense it now. Anna was in danger.

As he ran, Amidamaru suddenly popped up from the mortuary tablet. "Yoh-dono," said the Samurai with the same worries like the little guy earlier. "Is that what I heard… Anna-dono?"

"Most likely. But, I'm sure of it." Yoh took a leap before crashing with a big fallen tree in the midway before continuing. "I already sensed that something will be going on when we are separated. But, I never expected it to come this soon."

"But, how do you will face it, Yoh-dono?! Even you left Harusame in the field there!"

Yoh suddenly looked on what he was wearing and what's on his hand. He realized that he didn't take anything with him, except the mortuary tablet. But, he refused to slow down and only wanted to ask his opinion before something disrupted him.

"Hey! Yoh!"

A familiar voice and his kind of showing himself were more typical than what he heard. As he raised his head, a skateboard guy was having his skiing upon his own made snow. On his hand was held two things, his harusame and his grandfather clay sword.

"Here you go, Yoh! Be sure to have more speed or your fiancé will kill you."

Yoh caught both of the items as he ran, then exchanged a big grin on his face.

"Yeah!— Hyoi Gattai!"

Yoh rushed with the power of Samurai as he infused it to his body, leaving Horo-Horo lost in sight. But the challenge was started now. As he was only felt Anna's presence from its exploded furyoku, he couldn't detect from where it was as her grandmother spell blocked them up. All this time, he was running by instinct, while his heart prayed that nothing went uglier on the other side. As he jumped and swung around from one branches of tree to the landslide nearby, he met someone he knew the most and will usefully helped him for this problem.

"Tamao!"

The pink girl was jumping from one tree to the others, showing her skill of acrobatic was excellent. "Yoh-sama!" She startled as seeing who's below her. "Why are you here?"

"I'll explain later. Could you please detect Anna for me? I need to get her fast!"

Tamao still couldn't release from her astonishment as his request was the same impossibility for her to do. Even Yoh suddenly realized it after he said those words. But, before he could even take it back, Tamao suddenly smiled.

"Sure."

Yoh frowned. He wondered about how she could get it as her grandmother spell was covering Anna's entirely for being detected by other people, so no one can disturb her. Not even Tamao's navigation skill. But what had made her certain today will be revealed in no time. As she closed her eyes and still focused on jumped from one tree to others without reducing any speed, Yoh found what it was.

At last, her training was paid off. Her navigation skill was able to break that curse, more to what his capability to do that.

"Over there! A pond near the shrine!"

She pointed her fingers to the north, which are being half opposite from the direction he went. As he took a sudden break, he ran to the direction she gave while giving raising his hand high.

"Thanks, Tamao! We'll be home at dinner."

"Yes! Please be safe!"

And again, Tamao was out from sight. As he fasten his ran, his only thought was already set to that place. Only for one purpose, only for one reason.

But, when he arrived there, what he saw was very different that it looks. And then his heart started to be scattered into pieces.

* * *

**What happened there in the pond?**

**Next: "I don't want to die..."**


End file.
